Power Rangers SPD The S squad
by Adam88
Summary: Three months after the defeet of Grum the S.P.D rangers are enjoying the peace. But as a new cloud of evil darkens the sky the Rangers will need some help from three young rangers. prspd
1. I need a pilot

**Hello everyone this is my third Power Rangers fic, first S.P.D. fic. So be nice and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the S.P.D. Crew I can only dream.**

**Authors Notes:**

**On the surface of the moon there lies the S.P.D. lunar base. It is here where all S.P.D. Cadets get there their start. They train here for three years under the eyes of lt. Stark before they are transferred to the earth base.**

**Name age power Special skill **

**Jack 19 Molecularization - the ability to pass through solid objects Martial Arts**

**Sky 20 Able to create force fields Profiling Criminals Bridge 17 Able to track evil through psychic senses Master Mechanic **  
** Z 17 Replication - able to duplicate herself Negotiator **

**Syd 18 Elements - able to turn her hands into any element that she touches ** **Surveillance Expert**

**Heather 16 Psychic powers sharpen her senses and allow her to see glimpses of the future. Space pilot**

**Alex 16 Telekinetic, Telepathic Space navigator**

**Jenny 17 Pyrokinetic Engineer**

**Chapter One: I need a pilot

* * *

**

"Throughout history, the universe has often been threaten by the forces of evil; and it is the sworn duty of S.P.D to protect it." Chief Anubis "Doggie" Cruger said addressing the bright young cadets that filled the room.

They were all fresh, from the entrance exam and Cruger as giving them his annual welcome speech before they would start their first year training her on the lunar base. All in the room was listening to his every word. Everyone except a young second year cadet.

(**HOW BORING**) thought Heather Carson as she stood at attention with the other second year cadets. Heather was unlike most of the other cadets, who where training to be engineers and doctors or enforcers, but she wanted to going straight to the front line. She wanted to as space fighter pilot.

After what felt like eternity Cruger's speech ended and after saluting he dismissed the new cadets who filed out. After all the first years had gone the second years started to file out Heather along with them.

"Cadet Carson a word." Cruger called. So Heather doubled back around the line of second years to him

"Sir" she said standing at attention.

"At eases cadet" Cruger said and Heather relax a bit.

"Walk with me Cadet." He said moving toward a door, it slid open and Heather and Cruger walked through it. It lead onto a cat walk that look out into the vastness of space.

"It's breath taking." Heather said in faint awe.

"Yes it is." Cruger said "It always amazes me every time I come up here. I can see why you want to become a space pilot "

Heather turned to him shock "What how did you know that?"

Cruger laughed faintly "It's not hard to see, yes you have great potential that's why I wanted to see you.

"What?" Heather asked confused.

"I need a pilot"

**Well that's it I know it's kind of slow now but it gets better I promise. **


	2. Heather Carson

**Ok guys here is the next chapter of the story I hope you like it and as for all your questions and concerns they will be answered I promise.**

**Disclaimers I don't own prspd, k enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Bridge Carson sat in the common room with the other rangers. They had just finished training a half hour ago and were now relaxing in various ways. Jack and sky were immersed in their new video game, Z was playing with ric and Syd was filing her nails. As for Bridge he was tinkering with a random piece of machinery not really paying attention to it which cause him to stick the screwdriver in the wrong place.

"AH!" he said dropping both screwdriver and the devise to the floor.

"Oh my gods, Bridge, are you all right!" Syd asked rushing to his side followed by the others.

"Yea, I'm fine." He said gripping his had.

"You sure Bridge," Jack asked "you did seem a bit distracted to day during training and now this."

"Yea" the other said in agreement.

"I'm a fine guy really." He said in a reassuring voice. The others just stared at him for a long moment.

"Ok, bridge if you're sure." Z said throwing a small rubber ball over her shoulder for ric to fetch. The others returned to the activities with out another world and Bridge let out a small sigh of relief.

It was true he had been distracted lately his powers had been acting up. Every time he went to sleep he had weird dreams. Plus he always had feeling that something big was about to happen. The only problem was he didn't know what and if it was a good or bad thing.

But still he did not want to worry his friends pointlessly. Even thought he trusted his powers all he had to go on was a bunch of feelings and images.

Bridge continued to muse on these thoughts for sometime but Kat's voice brought him out of his musings "Rangers report to the hanger bay, Commander Cruger's ship will be landing in five minutes.

* * *

Heather sat next to the Commander as the ship took off from SPD lunar base. She couldn't believe it, Cruger wanted her for a mission. Her first real mission, plus her brother was at the SPD Earth base. She hadn't seen Bridge for ages and was looking forward to seeing him again.

After awhile she noticed Cruger was staring at her. "Can I do something for you commander?" she asked getting an odd feeling from the look he was giving her.

"No, no I was just thinking about how happy your brother will be to see you. If I'm not mistaken you two have not really seen each other in three years." He said before turning around to look out the window at the rapidly growing earth.

**(How dose he do that?)** Wondered Heather. **(It's like I'm an open book with a neon sign over my head that says read me.) **she thought as the shuttle started it's descent.

* * *

The rangers stood in a straight line and watch the space shuttle touch down on the landing platform. As the sound of hissing engines died away Bridge again got the feeling that something was coming. I was driving him crazy this feeling. There was a hiss and the metallic doors opened and there he stood, Doggie Cruger.

"On behalf of the team, sir, I would like to welcome you back." Jack said as Cruger walked down the ramp.

"Rangers" Cruger greeted I'm glad your all here, I have some one I would like you all to meet." He said and as his worlds rang in Bridge's ears he once again experienced the feeling that some thing big was about to happen.

Bridge stiffened, and Z turned to look at him. She was about to ask what was wrong but the sudden appearance of a young girl diverted her attention. She was a slender honey brown haired girl of about sixteen. But Z took notice of this she only saw the look on the girls face, it was of joy and surprise. She followed her gaze and traced it back to Bridge who was also gazing at her in awe. It was truly a Kodak moment but after a moment bridge broke it.

"Heather?" he asked walking up to her "Is it you"

"Well who else would I be" She laughed pulling him into a hug. "It's so good to see you bridge it's been ages."

Bridge was about to agree but the sound of a trough being cause the pair to brake apart and turn around.

The Rangers were well confused to say the least; Cruger could see it on the faces of his rangers. "Rangers" He said thinking it better to explain before the rangers droned Bridge and his sister in a flood of questions. "I would like to introduce Heather Carson."

"My sister"

**Well that's the end of all that from here the story starts so I would stay tuned.**


End file.
